Violence
by Jet556
Summary: There is war at Harapa. The pawns of Sotark and Mumm-Ra's army clash as the two most powerful beings on Third Earth strategize how best to destroy their opponent. While all that happens, Balor and Kit try to find a way out of the underworld beneath Harapa, all while someone familiar yet unfamiliar to Balor follows them. Blood will be spilled this night.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome gang. This story will be seven chapters and there will be a lot of action with it not being good. Also, the Evabon currently have their own original story going on at Fictionpress in the Sci-fi section, check it out! Enjoy.**

**Harapa Under Attack**

Mumm-Ra's army approached Harapa and the attack began. Sotark starred into his crystal plate, watching the battle. This was entertaining but it was ultimately pointless. When Mumm-Ra's skull had been broken by Sotark's hammer his forces would flee in terror and know who it was that was truly the master in life.

With his hammer in hand, Sotark walked to the door of his chamber and opened it. Standing there before him was two high-ranking warriors but were of a lower rank than the late Ogidnew.

"Release all prisoners! They will be the casualties." The two warriors left to give the order for the release of all the prisoners. Sotark starred at both of them as they walked away. Mumm-Ra could come, and he would fall before Sotark's might.

Balor looked over at the tunnel across from the ledge he and Kit were on. He could probably make the jump. He turned his head to look at Kit.

"Do you think you can make that jump?" Balor pointed at the tunnel. Kit looked at where he was pointing. There was no possible way she could make that jump. She shook her head. Instantly, Balor took her hand. Kit starred at him in shock. He wouldn't take such a risk would he? Balor jumped, taking Kit with him, and both of them reached the tunnel. A smiling Balor turned his head to see a half frightened, half angry Kit starring right at him. Balor frowned and let go of Kit's hand. He started to rub his neck. "Uh, sorry."

"Next time tell me when you're going to do that!"

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time." Balor and Kit started to walk down the tunnel only for a sound to come to Balor's ears. He stopped and looked around. He heard footsteps, an adult's footsteps. Kit turned to look at him. There was a concerned look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Balor didn't say anything. He just kept looking around. It felt like there was someone familiar but at the same time unfamiliar to him nearby. Balor shook his head trying to make sense of this feeling. He did not understand it! "Balor!" Balor turned to look at Kit. "Is something wrong?" Balor shrugged.

"I don't know." Balor started to walk down the tunnel with Kit. As he did he still could not shake that feeling that he and Kit were being watched. Who was watching them? Sotark? No, it must have been someone or something else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, gang. The main point of this story is to show the full extent of Sotark's power, he's a shaman gone bad so that should clue you in. Enjoy.**

**Earthquakes, Mounts and Water, oh my!**

Sotark held up his hammer. He held it up and then brought it down onto the ground. The ground shook and an earthquake began. Sotark was intent to bring Harapa crashing down into the underworld if it would destroy Mumm-Ra.

The prisoners had been released: Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Kat, the three grey skinned evabon, they had all been released and being welcomed by an earthquake was a cruel release. They had met up just before the earthquake only to split up to find cover.

The giant statue of Sotark had come crashing down onto some of the released prisoners, some of Mumm-Ra's soldiers and some warriors of Harapa. Then some of the mounted warriors' mounts started to buck them off and trample their riders that had been dismounted. Lion-O starred in shock trying to make sense of everything.

"What's going on?" The ThunderCats all looked at the three Evabon. Gard, Zuvowang and Dalv all looked back at them as if it should be obvious.

"It's Sotark!" Zuvowang pointed to the fallen statue. "Tonight, you'll all learn how powerful he truly is!"

"That's crazy!" Panthro starred at the statue as he walked towards a fountain of water. "No one has that kind of power!" Panthro put his robotic hands into the water only for it to instantly freeze completely. He pulled his hands out of the ice and started hitting his frozen hands against some fallen masonry to get the ice off of them. "I stand corrected."

"I say we go after Sotark now!" Gard started to walk away when Cheetara put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"Don't be crazy." Gard starred at her, his good eye darting around looking at the other ThunderCats. They all looked like they were thinking the same thing as her. "We'd be better off staying out of this and let Sotark and Mumm-Ra destroy each other." Gard couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could all of the ThunderCats agree with this?

"Have you all lost your minds?"

"Gard, will you be reasonable? Gard turned to look at Dalv. "If they kill one another, things are good, if Sotark kills Mumm-Ra things are good, if Mumm-Ra kills Sotark things are good, either way things will work out all right." Gard starred at everyone around him. There was something not right here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, gang. This chapter is really for shocks I mean look at the title. Enjoy.**

**Dead and Riches**

In the Underworld of Harapa, the earth began to shake. With Balor and Kit underground they were in danger, there was no escape from an earthquake underground.

As the two walked through a catacomb, the shaking of the earth caused the dead to be thrown from their coffins that were against the walls. Kit gave a frightened cry, while Balor just shivered in fear as a rather large corpse fell towards them. It was terrifying to be in this part of the underworld and to have bodies falling at them. In fact it almost looked like the corpses were jumping from their coffins causing the moment to be all the more terrifying for the two kids.

The large body had ended up falling on top of Balor, just almost missing Kit. The young evabon crawled out from beneath the body and gave the girl a nervous smile.

"Maybe we should go back and find another way out." Balor took Kit's hand and started to walk in the direction they had just come from when he saw someone or something. He started to tremble. Who ever it was it was following them. No, it wasn't following them it was just following Balor. Kit then pulled away from Balor. Surprised, Balor turned around and saw Kit kneeling next to a fallen coffin. Balor walked over and was surprised by what he saw! Rubies, emeralds, amethysts, diamonds! They were beautiful… to Kit at least. Balor took a handful of the gems and looked at them. They were just toys of the city people, they weren't good to eat, all they did was bring death. Then a laugh was heard. Balor looked around. That was Sotark's laugh but where was he? Balor then looked at the gems in his hands and saw Sotark's face reflected in them. He dropped them immediately and grabbed Kit by the arm and tried to get her to come away. She didn't even budge. Balor starred at her in confusion. What was the matter with her? He kneeled down to look at her and his eyes widened in shock. There was a hypnotized look on her face. "K-Kit?"

She didn't even look like she knew he was there. What was he to do? Leave her? He couldn't do that! Balor would have to find a way to get her out of this trance. How would he get her out of it? Kiss her? That wouldn't work this wasn't a fairy tale. Knock her unconscious. Balor couldn't do that to Kit he just wasn't that kind of a person. Then another sound came to Balor's ears. A river? Underground? Coming in… Balor turned to look in the direction he and Kit had come from and saw a raging flood coming towards them.

Quickly, Balor grabbed a sharp rock and used it to prick one of Kit's fingers. This instantly brought Kit out of the trance. Kit starred at Balor and was about to ask what was going on when they were washed away by the oncoming flood of water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, gang. Well, this is the bit we've all been waiting for. The part where Sotark and Mumm-Ra meet at last! Sorry for it being short. Enjoy.**

**Two Evils**

Sotark breathed. He breathed in the air around him as the smell of blood started to fill the air. He then heard the flapping of wings he turned and saw Mumm-Ra before him. A grin appeared on his face.

"Smart beast." Sotark gripped his hammer and walked towards his opponent, clad in the Armor of Plundarr. "You're taller than I expected, I thought you would have been much smaller and weaker but whether you are weak or not remains to be seen." Sotark held up his hammer and slammed it into Mumm-Ra's chest sending the demon flying back. "I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Mumm-Ra stood up and starred at Sotark.

"Not bad for a savage." Mumm-Ra wasn't even injured. Mumm-Ra slashed at Sotark with his sword only for it to not even leave a mark on Sotark. "What? Nothing can withstand the power of the Sword of Plundarr!"

"Shocker." Mumm-Ra starred at Sotark's right hand. Electricity was starting to come from the fingertips. Sotark held up his hand and lightning shot out from his right hand. Because Mumm-Ra was in the armor of Plundarr he was unharmed but when he moved to attack, he found himself frozen. Sotark starred into the eyes of Mumm-Ra. "Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living, you disappoint me!" Sotark tapped on the helm of the armor. "This armor is magnificent, I'll keep it as a trophy once I've cracked the shell to get to the nut inside!" Sotark licked his lips and smiled. He held up his hammer and proceeded to hit Mumm-Ra with it. He ended up knocking Mumm-Ra over causing the hammer wielding evabon to give an unsatisfied sigh upon seeing the armor showing no signs of cracking. This would take a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, gang. Well, the mysterious shadow that Balor has been seeing is finally revealed. Enjoy.**

**Sins of the Father**

The water rushed Balor and Kit to a ledge. This would have been the end had they not been grabbed out of the water. It was an Evabon, grey-skinned, and unbelievably deformed. The right eye was horribly damaged, having turned completely white with no visible pupil or iris. The left eye was blue and it was from this eye that Balor knew this was Pwyll his father. Pwyll's feet were crippled and he was a hunchback causing his great height to seem diminished. Pwyll was middle-aged, probably in his early forties. When he saw Balor a smile appeared on Pwyll's face.

"My son!" Pwyll placed Kit on the ledge he was standing on. He kept Balor in his grasp until he finally began to hold his son beneath the water. "You are the product of my greatest sin! You must die!" Kit jumped onto Pwyll's back and bit into his right shoulder. Pwyll flinched in pain. He then brought Balor out of the water and placed him on the ledge. Pwyll then removed Kit from his shoulder. Starring at his son's friend, Pwyll became unsure. "You have a cat as a friend?" Pwyll placed Kit down and looked over at Balor. "You are my son and I now name you my enemy! When you are grown I will seek you out and I shall… I shall… Yes, I shall!" Pwyll walked towards the ledge, waded into the water and soon disappeared up the current. Balor and Kit starred. Where was Pwyll going?

Deep in his heart, a feeling of dread came over Balor. When exactly would his father return?

The earth then began to shake again. There was something different. This wasn't exactly like an earthquake. There was something different about it… like a hammer hitting a table.

A hammer?

Balor and Kit both looked up as the frozen body of Mumm-Ra came crashing through the tunnel's ceiling. It crashed against through the ground, bringing the two children down to the depths below.

Sotark climbed down the underworld. If this be where he would destroy Mumm-Ra then so be it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, gang. Well, not much to say here. Enjoy.**

**Bones of Crourn**

They fell. Balor, Kit, Mumm-Ra they all fell and finally they landed in the tomb of Crourn, Sotark's father, hidden in the very depths of the underworld.

Balor quickly grabbed Kit's hand and grabbed a long tree root. Both he and her were unharmed. They then dropped to the ground and walked over to a giant sarcophagus built into the ground.

Crourn was even bigger than Sotark! He was a titan! Probably the first evabon to have been born using the method to get an evabon of that size!

Kit starred at the face of the sarcophagus. There was something cannibalistic about its appearance, more of the bogeyman that she had imagined Gard to be before she actually met him.

Then Sotark reached the bottom. He looked upon Mumm-Ra's still frozen body. He wouldn't be going anywhere. He then looked over at the sarcophagus and fear filled him. There were the bones of his father there were the only things that could harm him. He had tried to destroy them but he feared that if he ever did that then the ghost of the father he had murdered would never stop haunting him. Then Sotark saw Balor and Kit on the sarcophagus but he only saw Balor.

Enraged, Sotark charged and brought his hammer down on Balor, sending him through the lid right into the sarcophagus. Kit gave a frightened scream that only caused Sotark to seize her in one hand.

"You keep getting in the way of my molding him into my champion." Sotark grinned as tears started to flow from Kit's eyes. She starred at him angrily. "If you were ten years older the things I would do to you that would make you wish you were dead." He then looked down into the hole in the lid of the sarcophagus. Balor was in there somewhere. "But to my thinking it would be better to keep you alive only to kill you when Balor has reached adulthood so as he will be more easily manipulative to my will!"

"You're a monster!"

"Thank you, I do my best." The smile on Sotark's face then got bigger. "Do you hear laughing, girl? It is the laughing of the evil beings on Third Earth! Laughing in joy at my return. Laughing in joy that Third Earth's ruler of old lives again!" Kit heard no laughing but she thought she did. She was so scared that she thought she did. She starred in terror at the giant whose clutches she was in. Sotark merely nodded. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back, gang. Here is the last chapter. Enjoy.**

**With Spirits**

Balor's eyes opened to find himself not inside the sarcophagus but inside on a bridge. He was on the rainbow bridge that was connected to the floating mountain. Balor turned to see some familiar faces: Procyon, Usrep, his mother and brother, Amaterasu, he knew them all.

"You stand between life and death, Balor, what will it be?" Balor looked at Procyon. Between life and death? It would be life! There was no question about it! He had to go back! He had to live! He had to save Kit from Sotark!

"To be a hero could put you in an early grave this might not be the last time you end up here, Balor." Usrep pointed across the rainbow bridge. "I had been given a fatal wound and thus did not have this choice, it's all up to you."

"Of course I'm going to back! I don't intend to die!" Balor's mother then walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulders. She looked at him as a mother should look at her son.

"We never intend to die, my son." Balor starred at his mother, tears going down his face. He had never even gotten to say goodbye to her. "Death is a part of life. Out of life comes death and out of death come life but to die a child is most tragic. Please go back!"

"Go back and live!" Even Balor's brother was pushing him in that direction. They were pushing him in the right direction.

Balor then started to walk away from his family. He stopped and looked back. Amtaerasu nodded and Balor continued walking.

He was returning to the land of the living.

**The End**

**The Harapa saga ends with my next story "As Darkness Rises." Join me on Sunday and we'll just see if Balor has was it takes to prove that Sotark doesn't control his destiny. Until then read and review.**


End file.
